Semiconductor devices are electronic components that exploit the electronic properties of semiconductor materials, such as silicon, germanium, and gallium arsenide. A field-effect transistor (FET) is a semiconductor device that includes three terminals: a gate, a source, and a drain. A FET uses an electric field applied by the gate to control the electrical conductivity of a channel through which charge carriers (e.g., electrons or holes) flow from the source to the drain. In instances where the charge carriers are electrons, the FET is referred to as an n-channel device, and in instances where the charge carriers are holes, the FET is referred to as a p-channel device. Some FETs have a fourth terminal called, the body or substrate, which can be used to bias the transistor. In addition, metal-oxide-semiconductor FETs (MOSFETs) include a gate dielectric layer between the gate and the channel. A FinFET is a MOSET transistor built around a thin strip of semiconductor material (generally referred to as a fin). The conductive channel of the FinFET device resides on the outer portions of the fin adjacent to the gate dielectric. Specifically, current runs along/within both sidewalls of the fin (sides perpendicular to the substrate surface) as well as along the top of the fin (side parallel to the substrate surface). Because the conductive channel of such configurations essentially resides along the three different outer, planar regions of the fin, such a FinFET design is sometimes referred to as a tri-gate transistor. Other types of FinFET configurations are also available, such as so-called double-gate FinFETs, in which the conductive channel principally resides only along the two sidewalls of the fin (and not along the top of the fin). A nanowire transistor (sometimes referred to as a gate-all-around or nanoribbon transistor) is configured similarly to a fin-based transistor, but instead of a finned channel region where the gate is on three portions (and thus, there are three effective gates), one or more nanowires are used and the gate material generally surrounds each nanowire.
Integrated circuit (IC) fabrication primarily includes two portions: the front-end or front-end-of-line (FEOL) and the back-end or back-end-of-line (BEOL). The front-end or FEOL is the first portion of IC fabrication where individual semiconductor devices are formed, including all processes up to the deposition of metal interconnect layers. The back-end or BEOL, not to be confused with back-end chip fabrication, is the second portion of IC fabrication where the individual semiconductor devices get interconnected with metal wiring. BEOL may include any number of metallization layers, depending on the target application or end use.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing. Furthermore, as will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the described embodiments to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of the disclosed techniques may have less than perfect straight lines and right angles, and some features may have surface topography or otherwise be non-smooth, given real-world limitations of fabrication processes. Further still, some of the features in the drawings may include a patterned and/or shaded fill, which is primarily provided to assist in visually differentiating the different features. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.